Kravatya
The Federation of Kravatya is a newly established nation consisting of 4 mayor states: Claur, Khulus, Sveidy and Zarut. Sveidy is the capital city of Kravatya, as well as head state of operations. The federation is currently lead by Head Leader Barlavo Nurik. Etymology The word Kravatya is loosely translated in poukslandic to "Land of the seven" (Krav ''deriving from ''Kraven, which means seven; and atya, deriving from aeyen, which means land or nation). The seven in the name represents the 7 mountains and mounts in the 4 states (Ihu, Kalie, Udö, Nembray, Tonapü, Nük and Mära). The word Kravatya was suggested to be used in place of the poukslandic name Kravenae ''to create a sensation of difference from their poukslandic counterpart. History '''Pre-Independence' Before it's independence, Kravan territory used to be part of Pouksland. The state of Claur was one of the first 4 cities to be founded, while Khulus, Sveidy and Zarut were founded during Pouksland's Great Expansion. Independence Recent changes in Poukslandic government in 2014 started to displease the 4 states, so they gathered and united under the Kravatya banner, and sent a letter to the Poukslandic government, requesting for independence. Pouksland accepted and officially declared the 4 cities non-poukslandic. Since the formation of Kravatya, April the 29th was marked as "Federaytka Svata" (Federation Day). Geography Climate The average daily temperature of Kravatya varies over the seasons from −8 to 7 °C (18 to 45 °F), with winter and spring presenting colder temperatures. South of the country has been reported to be warmer than the north. Predominant biomes include Tundra and Alpine. Biodiversity Being a coastal country, Kravatya's fauna is mostly composed of aquatic life and coast birds, though land mammals are also common. Kravatya has no native species of amphibians or reptiles. Most famous mammals include the puff-tailed hare, the kravan mountain goat and the short nosed wolf. Marine mammals include the albino seal, the short-horned narwhal and the Udö dolphin. Other marine animals from Kravatya include the kravan striped marlin, the bluetailed ray and the yellow spotted shark. Birds are very common animals in kravan coasts and forests; these include the khuluan bluebird, kukunas, the red necked pelican and the diving hawk. Whaling is strictly controlled in Kravatya, only being permitted during festive occasions and resupplying for whale meat sellers. Whale meat commerce is strictly controlled and only allowed during winter and spring. Demographics Most of the kravan population is poukslandic in origin, reaching a 64%, while immigrants take up a 23%. Children and infants born after mid 2014 are considered fully kravan natives, which take a 7% of the total population. Most immigrants are reported to come from Boreo, Azelia, Luthionia and Minkal. Population As shown in the list above, Sveidy serves as the main state, which's capital, Korsa, serves as capital for Kravatya too. Language Kravatya's official language is Poukslandic, both spoken and written. English and German are compulsory languages in education, just like Pouksland. A small section of Claur speaks Guandmarian. Despite not being an official language, parts of Kravatya speak Kravakian, an unofficial language deriving from poukslandic which slightly changes grammar, pronunciation and writing. This unofficial language is becoming popular in the north, and it has been petitioned for Kravakian to be recognized as an official language, as well as Kravatya's second tongue. Religion The most predominant religion in Kravatya is athesim, with kravan atheist population reaching at 65%. Kravans have been categorized in the following groups: * Atheists-65% * Agnostics-28% * Christians-7% Just like Pouksland, Kravatya is a very secular country. Politics Government The Kravan government is based on a communist system; with an attempt to merge democratic concepts and ideas. Unlike the Poukslandic government, Kravatya has implemented an all-public electoral system to choose a Head leader, which's top votes are then analyzed and chosen by the Council of four. The government of Kravatya is constructed with 3 components: -Head Leader: Represents and leads the country, also manages the remaining 2 components. -Council of four: A representative of each state gathers in order to discuss decisions and matters regarding the 4 states. -Central House: The government building located in Korsa, Sveidy, which serves as basic government which deals with public matters. The Head Leader is Barlavo Nurik, who was elected for his military and political background, believing he was most fit for being leader of Kravatya. Military The Kravan Armed Forces (Kravatya Armata Forzak) currently consists on groups of poukslandic B.E.A.R.S. who volunteered to join the new country, as well as serve it's military. Although small, the kravan government has funded 40% of all profits into the military. The KAF restricts control not only in the national armada, but on the police as well. A strict, well-funded and powerfull division of the KAF known as the National Kravan Police (Aeyed Kravatya Polazza) which works in all 4 states. It's main headquarters are located in northern Zarut. Foreign Relations Being a recent country, Kravatya isn't a member of any parties or organizations. However, Kravatya is one of the three members of the Kravan-Tannarabian-Poukslandic alliance. National Anthem Kravatya's National Anthem, known as "Ret Mërk por ret Federaytka" (The march of the federation) was composed by Rokko Hüttie, one of the main counselors of the Pouksland Palace of Music (Poksrae Palazzyi por Mosika). The anthem was finished and implanted in 17 of May, 2014. Culture Due to it's recent independence from it's brother nation, Kravatya shares a lot of Poukslandic culture, including music, gastronomy and arts. Despite this, "Kravan culture" has been referred more to the specific art, cuisine and music native to the 4 states. Including this is the Kravan National Theatre (Kravatya Aeyed Teyätri, originally Pouksland National Theatre) located in Khulus, famous for it's concerts and events. Folklore One of the traditional legends native to kravan territory states is the legend of Karri-mïnu, a magic elf which walks the streets, rewarding children for their good deeds and generosity with candy. Kravatya also shares the poukslandic legend of Crez-Myugar, a giant magic walrus that grants wishes to those who find a special stone. Kravan holidays include the week of Kruba-Nesmu (the poukslandic christmas), and Fisher's day (Fayor Svata). Other holidays include Federation Day (Federaytka Svata) on April 29th, which commemorates kravan independence. Literature Kravatya's most famous authors are Prof. Donmu Yiata, whose works have been praised and recognized by several Mazerian educational organizations and institutes; Marka KhalÏ, author of the book series Ser Bökolon (Mr. Bökolon), which deals about a detective who works in the most hilarious and funny ways. Music Kravan music is no different from poukslandic music, though some recognized kravan artists include the band "Jevik", with their famous hit singles, "Ven ret sovet" (Do the soviet) and, "Ret vüna" (The moon), opera-singer Tzovye Porha and pop singer Takya Nolshte. Media Kravatya's television, radio and newspaper networks are fully controlled by the government into a single media network called Kravatya National Media (Kravatya Aeye Mëdya). Popular kravan actors include Matau Gherky, famous starring in movies like Scarecrow, 24 minutes and Blench Turo (White Soldier). Other famous Kravan actors include Rane Tyras, who acted in Tree Hills Down, Spring Leaves and Let Her Be; Denta Tarkano who acted in Cherry Blossoms, Nights in Japan and Borean Lights. Cuisine Being a coastal country, Kravatya is one of the main fishing product exporters in Mazeria; almost 47% of the countries earnings come from commercial sales of sea products. Due to this, most of Kravan cuisine specializes in seafood and fish. Kravan Cuisine also contains dishes based on agricultural products, such as beef and vegetables. Here's a list of famous Kravan dishes: *Jëvja Fayo (fish), Pickled fish fillets served with mustard sauce. *Fayo mit Anyok (Fish with onions), a popular stapple dish served in most ports; garlic cooked fish with fried onions. *Spëtzaka, a creamy, egg-based pasta served with olives. *Tlovad, a cup of yoghurt served with sweetened seaweed; popular dessert. *Maveryoka, sea urchin juice. *Fayo Hëlya (Fish ham), a stapple food served in all Kravatya. Portion of kravan cuisine is also influenced by foreign culinary due to influence from immigrants who worked on restaurants and food stands during the increase of fishing jobs. Some dishes include Luthionian, Azelian and Minkalian influence in cooking and preparing, like Pärpandi, pan fried potato slices with a mayonnaise based sauce. Sports Kravatya only holds 2 sports: The Mazerian World Cup and Köhli. Though not being an official sport, Kravatya holds all sorts of tournaments for winter sports (Skiing, surfboarding, ice-skating and sledding). Kravatya's national football is the Kravatya Blue Stars (Kravatya Zül Störtek), who also hold the title of champions for the first Mazeria World Cup in 2014, after defeating Luthionia's national team, The Luthionian Wild Boars in 1-0. The Blue Stars have returned to compete in the 2015 Mazeria World Cup. Category:Nations Category:Kravatya